


Legends: Joker

by KROWRIM



Series: Legends of Persona [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: Akira Kurusu is a junior in high school and lives in Tokyo Japan. He lives with his adopted dad and has always turned to him for guidance. When he learns of his father's past as a superhero Akira decides to pick up where he left off and becomes Joker. Now after two years in the making Joker faces his biggest challenge yet. A sharp shooter super villain named Bandit.





	1. Issue #0

**Author's Note:**

> Now I've tried this before about a year ago, time sure does fly, with my Heroes of Persona series. Needless to say that didn't go well and it wasn't as good as I thought it could be. So I'm restarting. So I hope you enjoy and any feedback is appreciated.

Ever since I was young I had idolized heroes. Heroes such as Izanagi, Orpheus, Maia, and Arsene. Since the first hero appeared many followed and soon the world looked upon them as symbols of hope, peace, and justice. At first the police saw them as problems or even criminals themselves but eventually they came around.  
There were two kinds of heroes. First there's the Accidental Heroes. These were people who got their powers from lab accidents, freak accidents, or even people who got them from some weird space accident. You see why the public calls them Accidental Heroes?  
Next there's the Velvets. These are people borned with powers and have Velvet Blood in them. Pretty self explanatory if I say so myself. Depending the person the powers vary yet parents can't pass their powers onto their children. If someone has two parents or even just one that are Velvet the kid won't necessarily get powers. The only way to get powers from another Velvet is by receiving them from a house such as Werewolf or Vampire. These people have their powers more by chance and they make up about 5% of the entire human race.  
Everything was great. The US government paid for the Velvet Campus located near San Francisco California where young Velvets can go to harness their powers and be accepted rather than feared by their peers.  
The government even started to hire heroes and pay for their equipment. While most heroes saw this as being a problem, some still went through with it. Eventually heroes being around wasn't that weird. While some heroes went world wide some stayed in their cities.  
Now I'm not a Velvet. I wasn't borned with powers. I didn't magically get powers either so I didn't really expect to be a hero. Any hope of being one was crushed that fateful day.  
2005, March 6th, the unthinkable happened. New York City was under threat of a terrorist group known as Lion's Pride. The government acted fast by dispatching all available heroes to help evacuate the entire city. When the heroes arived, a small group of heroes turned on the others and held them off while Lion's Pride set off their bombs. The entire city was leveled and millions upon millions of lives were lost. The world lost trust in heroes and soon the government were forced to act.  
2005, April 14, any and all superheroes were declared criminals. Soon after the government created both the Super Hero Control Unit and the Velvet Citizen Control in order to force the Anti Hero Law.  
2005, May 1, most heroes had vanished and the Velvets were required to study at the Velvet Campus and work for the government.  
2006, January 1, no heroes were left and the only way to stop villains were to use the government controlled Velvets.  
It's now 2018 and I'm 17 years of age. My name is Akira's Kurusu and I live in Tokyo Japan. When I was younger I was just like everyone else. I idolized heroes and saw them as, well, heroes. I wanted to be just like one but sadly I wasn't borned with powers and I didn't get any from some freak accident.  
I do, however, have some gloves, a jacket, and a mask.


	2. Issue #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira decides to interrupt some shady deals.

_**Tick Toc**_  
I stare at the clock bored. It was 7th hour which meant I was going to get out soon but, soon is not soon enough.  
_**Tick Toc**_  
It was Friday which meant no school tomorrow. That also meant I had the whole day to do nothing. Maybe I could see what Akechi was doing. Or should I call Futaba?  
**_Tick Toc_**  
What do normal teens even do anymore? Go to the mall? Nah I hate the mall. Go hiking? Nah I get enough exercise as it is. Go do drugs? As if.  
_**Tick Toc**_  
Maybe I could finally get some guts and ask Ann out on a date. _Ok never suggest that ever again. She's miss perfect at everything remember? You're just a, what's the word everyone uses? Oh yeah!_ _ **Trouble maker.**_  
_**Tick Toc**_  
Man this day is just dragging on. I just want to get out of here. I wonder if I'll run into that one girl again. She was pretty cute. Oh wait. Isn't she older than me? I mean she is on the **SHCU** and everything. Damn. That also means she works for the government.  
**_Tick Toc_**  
Maybe I'll go visit my favorite statue on top of the Earth Peace Building. I'm sure good ole Mack misses me right?  
_**Tick Toc**_  
Whatever! I just want to get out of here so I can BE JOKER AND FIGHT SOME GODDAMN CRIME!  
**_Ring!_**  
And there's my cue.  
I quickly pack all of my things up and hurried out the door. I probably have homework or something but I'll just ask Akechi if I could copy. Of course I'll give him my science homework to copy off of as well. As I rushed for the exit I was stopped by the same boy I had just mentioned.  
"Akira!"  
I turned to see my brown, shaggy haired friend run to catch up with me. He pushed up his glasses off the tip of his nose and gave me the wide smile he was known for.  
"You heading out?" He asked.  
I kept walking with him alongside me.  
"Yeah. Hopefully tonight isn't as eventful as yesterday. Can't believe the SHCU showed up." I said remembering the events from last night.  
"Yeah I know. I guess you have become popular since you started. It's almost been a whole two years huh?"  
It's true. I'm the vigilante Joker. About two years ago I first dawned the large red gloves, black goggles, and black hoodie. Yeah yeah, obviously homemade but it did the trick. As I got better at being a vigilante and taking out drug dealers, gang members, and even corrupt cops I began to get some attention. The first picture of me posted blew up overnight. The headlines were selling as well.  
**Masked Vigilante Fights Crime**  
**The First Hero In Years**  
**Friend Or Foe?**  
**Wannabe Hero Runs Ramped In Streets**  
You know, that kind of thing. I've had cops chase me before but I could usually handle it. Last night however, the SHCU showed up.  
"I think tonight I'll look into that supposed drug ring. I've been meaning to but as you know, I've been a bit busy." I explained.  
Akechi nodded in understand. The two of us lived on the same block so we generally walked home together. We used to have a third tag along but unfortunately she moved more into the city and was now attending Shujin Academy.  
"Do you think that ring has to do with that crime family that's been moving in?" Akechi asked.  
"Honestly I have no clue. I mean I've never seen them before. It's like they came from no where. One day no one knew them and the next, they have the city under their thumbs." I said shaking my head.  
"Right. Damnit. Well what about tomorrow?" He asked.  
"I've got nothing going on. I think I'll be lazy this weekend and let the cops do their job and pray that they don't mess it up. What about you?"  
"Nothing. Wanna head to town and hang?" He offered.  
"Sure. The usual?" I asked.  
"Obviously."  
He put his hand out in a fist and I gladly bumped it. We laughed and separated to head to our own homes. Akechi really is a good guy. He's also one of the two people who know that I'm Joker. The other is...  
"Hey bud! Welcome home!" My dad, well adopted dad, said from the kitchen.  
I entered it to see that he was wearing a pink apron with a white chef's hat while he cooked. He was a fit man for his age and he had one of the most manily beards you've ever seen. He seemed to always have a smile on his face and his bright grey eyes only seemed to push the fact that he was, without a doubt, the nicest man in the world.  
It's hard to imagine that he was once someone completely different.  
"How was school my boy?" He asked.  
"Eh. Long and boring. What about you? How was work?" I asked.  
"Oh you know. Work. Although I do have a funny story. You remember Mark from accounting right? Well I was on break so I was in the break room drinking my coffee and talking to Nancy when Mark walked in. He greeted us, he's so nice, and he proceeded to make his coffee. Well the funny thing is that Lance, he's super funny, gave Mark salt instead of sugar and so Mark had a bitter surprise! Lance swore it was on accident but you know Lance. What a goose am I right?"  
Truth be told I stopped listening after he mentioned Mark from accounting. He loves to ramble about things like this and I tend to let him but most of the time it's pointless stories. I love my father don't get me worng. It's just that his stories seem to take forever.  
"So we all had a good laugh. Oh by the way, are you going out tonight again?" He asked.  
I pulled out a bottle of water and opened it.  
"Yep. There's supposably a drug ring down in the Gourge so I'm going to investigate." I explained.  
I took a drink and watched as my father turned to me. His expression was now completely serious and his eyes seemed to go dark.  
"If that's the case, **show no mercy.** "  
I gulped my water down and nodded as fast as I could.  
"Yes sir!"  
His friendly face returned and he went back to his cooking.  
"Great. I made some grilled chicken so please eat before you go. You'll need your strength if you're going to take on those bad guys. HAHAHA!"  
I looked upon this man and then remembered who he was before. I sighed and grabbed a plate from the cabinet.  
After I finished eating and telling my dad about the SHCU being in town, I went up to my room and geared up. I pulled on the same jeans I always fight with including my Navy Blue sneakers. I pulled on a grey tank top with a sewed in bullet proof vest and pulled on my completely black hoodie over it. Akechi had insisted I have a logo of shorts and I finally gave in and let him spray paint some kind of mask on the sleeve. I opened my top drawer of my nightstand and pulled out a pair of black goggles with green lens. I put them on and threw my hood over my head. I then slid on my padded gloves.  
I walked over my room and collected small things such as smoke bombs, flash granades, binoculars, and a taser. You know, just in case.  
I smiled as I opened my window and smelled the city air. I still hate it but it's home. I hop down and begin my way to the Gourge. The Gourge was pretty much the ghettos of Tokyo. Low income, drug dealers around every corner, prostitutes everywhere, and pitbulls. Lots and lots of pitbulls for some reason. The Gourge used to be a kind of prison for Velvets back when they first showed up. People feared them and so the isolated them from the "normal" humans. When the government actually got involved and a whole civil rights thing happened, the Velvets got back their human rights.  
Good job government. You did what you were supposed to do after you messed it up in the first place.  
As I finally reached the top of some building I took my hood off and looked around. My black hair blew in the wind so it exposed the faint scar on my forehead from a fight a few months ago. Asshole had a crow bow. He also had three bruised ribs, a broken arm, and a black eye when I was done. I finally spotted the warehouses I was looking for. There were five in a small group. Three on one side of the tracks and two on the other. I got out my binoculars and watched it for a bit. After about 20 minutes a car finally drove up and four men walked out. Three of them were carrying guns while the fourth was obviously their boss. He wore a white three piece suit with a blue vest and a blue tie.  
"Someone needs a new look." I mumbled to myself.  
I put my binoculars away and pulled my hood back on. I silently made my way down the building and snuck my way to the warehouses.  
"Got I need a car or a bike or something." I whispered to myself.  
I noticed a open window on the top of one of the warehouses which was also, conveniently, the one where the men walked in.  
"Good. Now if only I could get up there." I said.  
I looked around and spotted some crates.  
"Perfect."  
I scaled up the crates and finally got to the roof. I looked down into the warehouse and smiled.  
"Jackpot."  
Below me where 6 men. The four I saw before and two more who must've been waiting. I counted who had guns, 4, and who had the drugs, the two who were waiting. I looked around some more.  
"Easy." I smirked.  
I didn't bother to listen in before I hopped in. When I landed everyone was looking at me so I decided to steal the spotlight some more.  
"Hey is there a John Doe here? I heard he was selling some hard core drugs so I figured I'd stop by and, well, bust him." I said.  
Everyone looked at each other and the men with guns pointed them at me.  
"Well shit." I said still smiling.  
As they opened fire I quickly dodged the best I could and landed behind some old crates. I pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it down. When they were distracted I went the opposite way rather than straight to them. I heard the guns go off some more and I got near one of them. I kicked his knee from behind causing him to fall back but I caught him. I threw one arm around his neck and used my free hand to cover his mouth so I could muffle his scream. As he struggled I squeezed tighter.  
"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep my sweet child~." I sang.  
Eventually he stopped kicking and I pulled out a zip tie and tied his hands together. I moved out of sight just as the smoke began to clear up. _One down, 5 more to go._  
One of the guys was walking near where I was and I mentally laughed at how easy it was. When he got close enough I grabbed him and pulled him back behind the crates. I threw one hit and just like that he was out. I zip tied his ass as well. _4 more._  
I made my way over to the next fella but stopped when I saw a large hook dangling. I grabbed it and turned to the man.  
"Hey big boy!" I yelled.  
The man turned and shot at me. I spun enough to miss the bullet but it still hit the button that sent me up.  
"You'll remember this day as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" I yelled as I went up.  
I hoped up and pulled myself up on the metal beams above the warehouse and looked down. I grabbed a flash granade and pulled the pin.  
"Please don't go off to early, again." I said.  
I dropped it below and covered my ears. I heard it go off and I jumped down. As I did I landed right on top of the man which knocked him out cold.  
"Flying Eagle! Scraw." I whispered.  
I then returned to the darkness and I looked for the other three.  
"Bingo." I said as I noticed one of the bosses trying to sneak away.  
I picked up a loose piece of concrete and chunked it at him. It hit his head and he fell down.  
"Nice nice. Good thing I did t-ball." I said.  
I spotted the last two men and smiled. I snuck my way around behind thean with a gun and simply swung. I made contact which got his attention. When he turned around I smiled as I held up the taser.  
"What happens next will shock you." I said creepily.  
I jabbed the taser straight into the man's neck and he finally collapsed.  
"Great. Now for Mr. John Doe himself." I said loudly.  
I walked over to the man wearing the white suit and shook my head.  
"Ok honestly you need a new vest and tie. White suit with blue crap just doesn't cut it." I said dissapointed.  
"Look man, if it's money you want it's yours. Just, just don't hurt me man!" He pleaded.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to know who you work for." I said now completely serious.  
He looked like he wanted to tell me, and maybe he would have, but the sudden sound of sirens kinda stopped that. They weren't police sirens either.  
"Shit! SHCU." I mumbled.  
I turned back to the man and smiled.  
"You can still help me."  
When the SHCU entered the warehouse I was long gone. The oy evidence of me being there was the 6 unconscious men in the middle of the room and the blue sticky note on of the man's chest that simply read...  
_Your welcome_  
_-Joker_


End file.
